


check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous

by dumplindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Drinking, Lapdance, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unspeakable Draco, lightly effeminate!Draco, morning afters, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplindor/pseuds/dumplindor
Summary: Harry对Malfoy的痴迷已经持续了好几个月。但真正要他行动起来，还须满满一酒吧的朋友，一些火焰威士忌，几个算在他头上的赌约，以及Malfoy本人。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosed_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).
  * A translation of [check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098083) by [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks). 



周五下班之后，他们都会去同一间酒吧，但就像霍格沃茨里不同的学院那样，傲罗和缄默人似乎就是不可能混到一起。缄默人们更喜欢角桌和跳舞。傲罗们则倾向于吧椅和谈天。

缄默人们悠闲地坐在一起，故弄玄虚。

傲罗们则放声打嗝，玩飞镖找乐。

不是说Harry没有想过邀请他们——好吧，特别是他们中的一个——到傲罗这头来喝两杯，但就算他有格兰芬多的勇气，他也没那么大胆。原因之一大概是，他想邀请的那个家伙是一个Draco Malfoy，而Draco Malfoy——虽然多半依然是一个冷漠的混蛋——在接下神秘事物司的工作之后就辉煌了起来。而他的“辉煌”恰巧包括画黑色眼线还有穿皮裤，以及大摇大摆地走来走去就好像一切都是他的。

可能真的都是他的。

可恶。

不是说Harry依然能用以前那种恶意看待Malfoy。他显然已经变了。非常， **非常** 显然。Harry很少在部里见到他（就算见到了，顶多也就看见他走下楼梯时深黑色长袍的一旋），而当他在魔法部外头见到他时……啊，他看起来就像现在这样。

不是说Harry觉得皮裤或者眼线或者紧身白色T恤或者那种风情万种的斯莱特林走路方式有什么问题。一点儿也不，真的。它们和有问题恰恰相反。呃，实际上，是另一种问题。

那个问题是，Harry发现Malfoy有点儿好看。

他发现他非常好看。

好吧，他发现他性感到爆。

也就是，坦白来说，太可恶了。

倒不是他的皮裤困扰到了Harry。或者他软软的头发垂进眼里的样子不知怎的让人有些神魂颠倒。不过他不排除那些缄默人可能在他们楼下那堆温暖的小神秘事物办公室里研究什么神魂颠倒咒。

那里有间爱情室（Love Room）。

Harry相当清楚，那里有间爱情室。

而Malfoy大概有可能，或者甚至是有可能大概，就在那里面工作。不是说Harry哪天真能证实这一点。或者把它否定掉。或者怎么的。

Harry喝了一口他的啤酒然后，和往常一样，发现自己正远远地盯着Malfoy，想他的脑子里正在想些什么，想他会不会像上个星期那样，把某个正在跳舞的家伙从一个 **身材已经非常好** 的男人怀里拖出来，想他今晚是不是还得看着Draco和某个（或者某三个）男人一起离开，想他们这辈子还有没有可能解决他们之间巨大的——

“喂！Harry！挪点儿位置，伙计。”

“嘿，Seamus。”

“你在这儿干什么呢？”Seamus回过头，看向Harry一直看着的地方。或者说盯着。“又在给Malfoy暗送秋波？”

Harry恼怒地叹了口气。“我没有暗送——是的，”他最后说。这不是别人第一次用Malfoy来逗他了。他的朋友们总会感到厌倦然后停止的。

“上帝，老兄，为了莫甘娜的爱，去邀请他过来吧，”Seamus叹气道，对酒保招了招手。“Dean！”他突然大喊。吹了声口哨。“喂，DEAN！”

Dean从三个吧椅外向这边看过来，他正和Parvati Patil聊天。“嘿，你个浑蛋！”他笑了。“怎么才来？”

“又被Weasley的文书工作拖住了喔。说来话长。嘿，Harry想和Malfoy说话！”

“闭嘴，”Potter抓住他的胳膊，嘶嘶道。

“这他妈有什么新鲜的？”Dean大笑道。Parvati，作为一个Harry认为可以指望她不笑的人，也笑了。“这只是伟大的办公室非恋情，对吧？请他喝一杯，Harry！”

“我不是——我没有——”他压低声音。“他只是……值得我多看一会儿。”

“嗯对，”Seamus说，慢慢地扯出一个笑容，慢到让Harry想一拳打上去。

“都在说什么呢？”Neville从厕所回来了，问道。

“Harry对Malfoy的痴迷，”Dean告诉他。

“哦，好，”Neville回答，就好像这并不是什么新鲜事。

“我没有——！靠，这不是痴迷。他只是……样子挺有趣，好吗？”Harry坚持。“我是说，见鬼，我就不能瞟几眼这间屋子里看起来最有趣的人吗，看在他妈的份上？”

“Oh，Harry，”Luna突然出现在了他的右边，晃着她的蒲公英酒说道。“你不是在 **瞟** 。你在 **盯** 。”

Harry收紧了下巴。这和他习惯的 **用Malfoy** **开涮** 不属于一个级别。他要怪Ron，跑回家休陪产假让大家的手肘和下流评论没了目标，他们总是调侃他强大的性功能，说他结婚才三个星期（学年开始一个星期）就把Hermione校长搞大了肚子。

他现在非常想念Ron。

非常非常想念。

“这样吧，”Seamus欢快地说。“我赌十个加隆，你没法坚持一个小时不看他。”

“你猜怎么着？”Harry宣布。“我赌了！”

“借过，Potter，”他身后传来一个声音，而Harry在能阻止自己之前，转过了头，发现自己正看着一个离得非常近的Draco Malfoy。

Seamus嘲笑地抬起手指Harry的脸。“啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

Malfoy无视了Seamus，挤进他和Harry中间然后向酒保示意。“Five Ogden's reserves。两份。”他的臀部暂时地靠在了Harry的膝盖上，他们的手臂在吧台上相接触。Harry感觉自己的脸正有些发热。

“嘿，Malfoy，你刚刚让Harry输了十加隆给我，”Seamus炫耀。

“也许你能用它们买点儿喝的，”Malfoy淡定地说。他对自己的火焰威士忌做了个手势——手指轻轻抖了一下——然后对Harry眨了眨眼睛，便迈步离开了，那些饮料跟在他的身后，就好像他是一位魔笛手。

Harry注视他走开……那对窄窄的髋骨和被皮裤包住的屁股正轻轻地扭动着。

他对他眨了眨眼。

他该死的对他眨了眨眼。 

而且他站得那么该死的近。Harry现在还能感觉到他，闻到他淡淡的古龙水。

“嘿，Malfoy！”Seamus冲他的背影大喊。

“噢梅林，”Harry咕哝，翻了翻白眼然后喝下一大口啤酒，阻止自己对他愚蠢又愚蠢的朋友下咒。

Malfoy优雅地转过身。他指挥那些饮料飞回他的座位，他那些文雅的缄默人小伙伴还在那里等他。酒杯们从舞池中的人们头顶上方飘过，Malfoy信步走回吧台旁。“怎么，Finnigan？”

“我有一个办法，可以让你帮Harry赢回他的钱。”

Malfoy露出一个假笑。他把手伸进口袋，掏出一个被缩小了的硬币袋子，把它 **速速放大** 了，从里面拿出十个加隆，然后把它们递给Harry。“我也有，”他对Seamus说，然后转过身，摇了摇头继续向他的桌子走去。

那些硬币在Harry的手掌中是温热的，它们之前一直呆在Draco的口袋深处。Harry看了它们一秒，接着把它们递给了Seamus，希望此时自己的脸上是一个处变不惊的，幸福的微笑。（或者至少是一个吃屎的傻笑。）也许是他之前狂灌的那三杯啤酒在起作用，他觉得这有点儿好玩且令人愉快，就好像他和Malfoy合起伙来呛了Seamus一顿。

“等等！”Seamus的喊声盖过了音乐。

Harry呻吟了，为朋友的愚蠢近乎绝望地掩面。“老天，Seamus，闭嘴吧你。”

但Malfoy又一次转过了身。他慢慢地迈开大步走回来。“你最好给我个好理由，”他说，臀部向一边翘起，手臂交叉到瘦瘦的胸膛前。

“急着回去和你的朋友们喝个烂醉？等等。你们缄默人可以喝醉的吗？那样难道不会把你们的秘密全都说漏嘴？”Seamus若有所思。

“无可奉告，”Malfoy板着脸。

“你们对任何人的任何问题都无可奉告！”Parvati喊道，然后把她的红葡萄朗姆摔回桌上。

Malfoy看了看她，然后眨着眼看回Seamus。

“想打个赌吗？把你的加隆赢回去？”Seamus问。

Malfoy露出一个不自然的微笑，意思显然是‘我不需要十加隆，我甚至不需要一千加隆。如果让我现在把它们甩到地上然后不准回头我也不会想念它们，你个智障。’然后他把它从脸上抹了下去，舔了舔嘴唇，顺着他开口。“请告诉我，是哪种赌呢？”

“Harry跟你赌十加隆，”Seamus开口，Harry所能做的就是不把他的啤酒从嘴里喷出来。

“什么？”他把酒咽下大笑起来。

Seamus只是继续了他和Malfoy的商量，对Harry的脸抬起一只手，就好像没什么他的事儿。“Harry赌十加隆，你不能一连三发全中靶心。”

Malfoy扬起一根眉毛。“Harry赌，”他说。

“瞧，Malfoy，他喝醉了。这只是——”Harry开口。

“我赌了，”Malfoy轻松地说。他松开抱在胸前的胳膊，让他难以看透的目光在Harry的身上逗留了很久，然后漫步穿过房间走到圆靶前。

“Draco，你要干什么？”Pansy Parkinson从他们的桌子那儿向这边喊道，他对她抬起一只手，就像Seamus刚刚对Harry做的那样。好像这要不了多久。好像他只需要拍死一只苍蝇的时间就能把Harry的钱收进兜里。或者折磨一只家养小精灵的时间。不是说他最近做了这两件事里的哪件，Harry知道。

但仍然。这看起来该死的傲慢极了。

Harry不知道自己是想要咒他，还是揍他，还是……

Harry的目光落到那对紧紧的，摆动的屁股上。

“你需要先看一下钱吗？”Seamus问。

Malfoy回头看了看，就好像Seamus是这个世界上最蠢一头的蠢驴。“拜托，没必要，”他尖刻地回答。这，真的，对Harry来说，更多的是一种至高无上的赞美。Harry眨眨眼，看他从靶上拔下三只飞镖然后退到地板上的线后面，惊讶于Malfoy不仅相信Harry愿意打这个赌，并且认定他会兑现这个根本就不是他许下的赌约。

他发现这似乎可以表明Malfoy在某个未知的范围内，因为某个未知的原因，是信任Harry的。

当他看到Malfoy站好位时，Harry突然意识到自己以前从没见过Malfoy玩飞镖。在这每个星期都要来酒吧的六个月里。Harry愿意打赌，在今晚之前，Malfoy连圆靶都没见过一个。

“不准用魔法！”Seamus喊道。“不然Harry会知道的。”

Malfoy短短地用鼻子哼出一声笑，但还是点头表示了同意。

Harry和他的朋友们，还有Malfoy的朋友们，一起注视着他摆好姿势。他的T恤绷在肩胛骨和前臂上，勾勒出精瘦的肌肉。他先是纹丝不动，然后一个接一个，迅速地投出了飞镖。它们像施了万无一失咒一样射到靶上，Harry觉得自己甚至在古怪姐妹演奏的‘九号爱情魔药’的尾音中，听见了飞镖划过空气时的呼啸。

而那三个飞镖，每一个，都正中红心。

Malfoy那桌爆发出一阵欢呼。Dean大喊，“我天！”而Malfoy只是微微地笑了笑，转过身信步往回走。

Harry，非常晚地，意识到自己正在对他微笑回去。他清了清喉咙，咽下那种无论是什么的奇怪感觉——钦佩，愉悦……

性致勃发，他的老二补充。

他在Malfoy走过来的同时从口袋里掏出加隆，然后把它们递了出去，轻轻说了声，“干得漂亮。”

Malfoy把他的钱放进口袋里。然后迈步走开。

“等等！”Seamus再一次大吼。

“噢，看在他妈的份上，”Harry叹气道。不过实际上他并没有那么烦。

因为Malfoy又一次傲慢地抬起眉毛转过了身。“怎么？”

“再来一局，要么加倍要么勾销，”Seamus说。“而且你要先喝一杯火焰威士忌。”

“你请我喝，Finnigan？”

“Harry请你，”Seamus冲着Harry的方向自信地点了点头。Harry开始觉得他的存在真的不重要了，重要的只有他的钱包。

Malfoy看向Harry。他们的目光相遇了，Harry盯了他一会儿。（是的，Luna，是盯。）然后他耸了耸肩，叹了口气，再对酒保招了招手。Malfoy走了过来。在酒保倒酒时，Draco的臀部又一次地靠在了Harry的腿上。他从吧台上拿起玻璃杯，用那种，侵略性的眼神看了Harry一眼，然后仰头干掉杯子里的酒，把杯子递给Harry接着（终于）走开了。

直到这时Harry才发现自己正一直屏着呼吸，活像个多愁善感为爱所困的可怜虫。他抿紧了嘴，诅咒自己牛仔裤里抬头的趋势，而Malfoy拿起飞镖又一次做出准备姿势。

嗯。

除了正在大声播放着的变形我的心，整个房间陷入了一片沉寂。没有酒杯的碰撞声，没有大笑或者谈话声。所有人都停下来注视着Malfoy，看他变得完全静止，就像一只伏在草从里监视瞪羚的母狮。然后，又一次地，他把手往回收起，迅速射中了三次靶心。

“不是吧，”Parvati大笑。

再一次地，Malfoy的小团体欢呼了。他甚至没有向他们瞟一眼。他转过身，眼睛只看向Harry。Harry举杯向他祝酒，然后啜了一口，开始在口袋里翻找二十块加隆。

“加倍的加倍或者一笔勾销！”Seamus大吼。

Harry在他的吧椅上转过身，不加掩饰地对他皱起眉，完全无法相信。“你到底打算干什么？”

Malfoy又走了回来，抱起双臂，看起来丝毫没有感到不知所措。

“看看他，”Harry对他的朋友说。“你觉得他会在意自己赢或者输四十加隆吗？”

“他说的对，”Malfoy插话。

Harry又转回去看向他，研究起这个自负的浑蛋的动机。他脸上那个欠揍的假笑和他在表示无可奉告或者取笑你的开销时挂在脸上的一模一样。但他的嘴唇看起来很软，还有他被眼线勾画过的眼睛，闪光而发亮，它们几乎是……它们非常的……好吧，漂亮。

“那你是什么意思呢，Malfoy？”Dean插话道。

就大概是在这时，Harry注意到Pansy Parkinson和Lee Jordan（真是怎么也没想到他会选择成为缄默人）走了过来，他们察觉到事情可能要变得有趣了。Pansy说不定能在五英里外闻到血液的味道。像极了鲨鱼。

不是说这里有谁要流血了。

大概是不会的，Harry推定。

“好吧，”Malfoy继续说道，“Potter说的对。我对钱真的一点都不在意。”

Harry，理所当然的，陷在了‘Potter说的对’那部分里。于是他错过了接下来的几句：

“拜托。一场好的打赌应该让我在输的时候做些丢脸到可怕的事情。”Malfoy检查了一会儿自己的指甲，然后用无聊的眼神重新看向Seamus。

Seamus咬着嘴唇想了想。然后，老天助他们所有人啊，他的眼睛亮了起来。Harry讨厌他的眼睛亮起来。因为每次都代表没好事。

“如果你输了……”他开口，然后又咬住了嘴唇。

“嗯——”Malfoy耐心地鼓励。

“你就给Harry跳一支膝上舞。”

“什么？！”Harry尖叫道，瞪大眼睛看着他的前任朋友。

“那Potter输了呢？”Malfoy问，就好像一切都很正常，而他并不打算退缩，他怎么可能会退缩？

Harry转头向一个非常淡定的Malfoy眨了眨他惊恐的眼。他站在那里，什么都不在意。也许。但在Seamus思考的时候，Harry注意到Malfoy颈部的脉搏正有力地跳动着，那小小的跳动节奏飞快，背叛了他放松的姿势和精明的伪装。

尽管在这种操蛋的情况下，Harry发现自己略微地迷失在了Malfoy颈上那飞快的，有节奏的，显露出真相的跳动里。看着它，感受着音乐中低音的震动穿过他的鞋底，Harry不得不在座位里调整了一下位置来舒缓他胯部的压力。

但当Seamus再次开口并打破那个魔咒（他想不到更好的词），Harry几乎要报复地给他施个无声无息咒。

“如果Harry输了，他就必须拥吻你。”

Harry喷着气对他嘶道，“你他妈是疯了吗？！他怎么可能同意——？”

是Luna用她急切的低语打断了他。实际上，这是Harry从她嘴里听过的最急切的话之一。“闭嘴。他会同意的，你个瞎袋鼠，看着吧。”

“他就必须拥吻我？不好意思，我们都还是一年级吗？”Malfoy嘲弄。然后他的眼睛危险的变暗了。“你的意思是想要我们两个在一起乱搞吧，低俗的变态？你想要我们的舌头交缠在一起，我的手指插进他称为头发的那堆鸟窝里？喜欢在旁边看，Finnigan？”在Seamus只能目瞪口呆的时候，Malfoy耸了耸肩。“那好吧。”

“那好吧？”Harry脱口而出。

这次Malfoy只是扫了他两眼，就好像他是一只根本不需要他耗费精力的嗡嗡乱叫的恼人小虫。

“嗯，呃……好。他就必须吻你。对，”Seamus含混不清地应道，似乎和Harry一样因为Malfoy的同意措手不及。

“那就还是同样的挑战？”Malfoy若无其事地问道。“一杯火焰威士忌，三次正中红心？”好像他就是不可能会输。

Harry吞咽了一下，他意识到不管结果怎样，如果Malfoy接受挑战，他们最后的结局都是缠在一起。

缠在一起。

不管怎样。

而Malfoy完全接受挑战。

完全接受。

Harry再一次看向他，就好像刚擦了擦眼镜。他看到的不再是刚才那个表现得和Harry一点关系都没有的迷人浑蛋，现在他看见了Malfoy眼里的火花，还有他那随意到冷淡的姿态背后的准备就绪。

Malfoy想要这个。

Malfoy想要他。

“呃，对，”Seamus结结巴巴地说道，显然对Malfoy夺走他原本对‘拥吻’的定义还呛了他有点懵。

Malfoy平静地对酒保勾了勾两根指头。

“等会儿，”Seamus说。

整个酒吧的人都抱怨了。

“什么，”Malfoy不耐烦地说道。

“你喝两杯，”Seamus即兴又加了一句。“然后用左手投。”

Malfoy为这话扬起了一边眉毛。他看了看Harry，似乎在评估这值不值得让他这么麻烦。Harry决定冒险一试，他挑衅地把胳膊抱到胸前，然后在凳子上张开了腿，把一只脚踩到吧椅的脚架上，另一只则踏着地板。他平静地向Malfoy盯过去。

Malfoy重新看向Seamus然后叹了口气。“很好，可以。但Potter要陪我喝这两杯。”

“没问题，”Harry在Seamus开口之前回答，再一次，代表自己这么做。

听到这话，Malfoy笑了，就像之前那样，又走到了他的身前。酒保把四杯酒摆到吧台上。Malfoy站在Harry的两腿间，倾过身子拿起第一杯，他的腿和Harry的腿相蹭，他的整个身子都挨得太近了。（说真的，Harry到底想这个干什么，只要Malfoy输了这场赌，他将会字面意义的坐在Harry的他腿上？而Harry也同意了这一点。）Seamus把Harry的那杯递给他，然后Harry和Malfoy注视着对方把酒杯举到唇边，只在仰头倒下烈酒时打破了目光的接触。（这不是Malfoy的‘珍酿’，毕竟。）Harry看见他忍住皱起脸的冲动。他现在一定已经感觉到些酒劲了。Harry脑子里的嗡嗡声变大了，但到底是因为酒还是因为Malfoy的靠近，他没法确定。

他们像喝第一杯那样，在大家的欢呼声里灌下了第二杯。然后Malfoy用那种充满下流承诺的眼神看了他一眼，便转过身扭着他该死的屁股走回了圆靶前。

“你能做到的，Draco！”Pansy拢起手掌呐喊道。

“射偏一英里！”Nerville回喊，相当勇敢，Harry觉得。

就是这时他意识到自己的手正在出汗。他在想Malfoy的手有没有也在出汗，或者他是否真的有表面看起来那么冷静。

Malfoy摆好姿势。房间里安静了下来。甚至连音乐声也淡了下去，魔法点唱机正在换唱片。

Malfoy抬起手臂。他投出第一个飞镖。它落到了，红心的正中间。缄默人们爆发出一阵欢呼。

Malfoy又一次瞄准，因为被迫使用非惯用手而放慢了速度（并且非常有可能是因为有点醉）。他把手前后移动，慢慢的，与地板平行，正瞄准红心。他再一次投了出去，第二个飞镖和第一个插到了一起，震动了一会儿然后归于平静。

那群人再次爆发出一阵胜利的呼喊。

Malfoy抬起右手然后以一种奇异而勾人的方式转了转手指，那让Harry感觉到自己的腹部……瘫软了下去。

然后一切都停止了。

全部停止了。

人群变得完全的无声而静止。没有了任何声音，除了汽车在外面驶过还有Harry自己呼吸的声音。

似乎Malfoy是唯一没有受到影响的人，他转过身越过他的肩膀看向Harry，即使此刻和他打赌的那个人此刻正处于一种站或者坐或者半站半坐的状态，静止在了时间和空间里。Harry对Malfoy眨了眨眼，Malfoy回给他一个微笑——和他以前的那些微笑都不一样。那里面透着顽皮的火焰。他又眨了眨眼。然后转过身，转了转他那些缄默人手指，人群又恢复了活力就好像从来没有停止过，Malfoy掷出飞镖。

它插进了红心外围的第三个环，连接近都谈不上。

缄默人们发出一声叹息。Harry的朋友们激烈地欢呼起来。但Harry只是看着Malfoy转过身。他们的目光相遇了。一首新的歌播放了起来。Malfoy用脚从旁边的桌子旁勾过一张空凳子，然后把它转向了Harry。他对Harry勾了三次手指，手势是那种绝对不会有误的过来，他的唇角勾起一抹撩人的笑。

Harry吞了口口水。

Seamus把他从吧椅上推下去，Harry回过头冲他皱起眉。但他的朋友只是对他竖起两个热情洋溢的大拇指，咧开一个大大的傻笑。Dean拍了拍他的后背，就好像他是要结婚了还是怎样。Luna欢呼起来，跳了一小段舞。

他们见鬼的都为这感到高兴极了！

Harry看了看他们愚蠢的笑脸，然后转身看见缄默人们脸上也都露出了他们用来表示开心的那种假笑。

“好好整他一顿，Draco！”Pansy喊道，几乎在淫笑。

Lee在拢起的手掌间呜呼了一声，然后鼓起掌。

Harry向Malfoy等待着的椅子迈出了一步。

又一步。

再一步。

当他终于站到椅子和Malfoy中间时，整间屋子都兴奋紧张了起来。低音在房间里震动。Harry对上Malfoy的眼睛，感觉自己的脸涨得通红。他开始有点儿希望Malfoy挥挥手说这一切都不算数然后抛给他一大堆加隆。然而事实上他把一根瘦瘦的手指抵上Harry胸膛的中央，就在他疯狂跳动的心脏上，然后推了一下。

Harry的屁股撞上了凳子，整个房间的人都疯狂了。Malfoy分开双腿，胯在他的上方，开始摇晃他的臀部。

他的该死的棒呆了的臀部。

他把胳膊举过头顶然后慢慢地……呃，他的身体跟随动感的音乐前后摆动了，对吗？整个酒吧都在欢呼中炸开了。Harry紧紧抓住椅子侧边，好像整个世界随时都会翻转过来然后把他甩下去。

Malfoy低头对他微笑了一下，弯下膝盖，就在这时Harry觉得他把他的屁股准准地坐在了Harry正抬头的勃起的上，他又直起腿，依然像个该死的施虐天使或者什么东西一样对Harry微笑着。

他一点儿都不觉得窘迫。为什么他不觉得窘迫？Harry就很窘迫。但Malfoy在他的身上摆动身体的样子就像他实际上非常享受。

也许是因为他非常擅长自己正在做的事情。

当Malfoy微微蹬腿从他的双腿上下来时，Harry又咽了一口口水。他悠悠地走到Harry的椅子后面，没了Malfoy扭动的身体遮住他，Harry感觉自己完全被暴露了出来。Malfoy用手滑过椅背，然后Harry感觉到他的手指抬到了自己头上，穿过他的发丝，用指甲在Harry的头皮上轻轻刮蹭送下一阵颤栗。

整个酒吧都在呜呼和大喊起哄。Harry闭上眼，把椅子抓得更紧了。

Malfoy的手垂到Harry的耳朵上抚弄了一会儿，然后滑下他的颈脖，搭到Harry的肩膀上，轻轻捏了捏。这几乎让人感到……心安？

Harry讨厌它感觉起来这么的好。这么的温暖有力还有真实。

“尽情调戏他，Draco！”Pansy喊道。

Malfoy带着相当平静的微笑看了她一眼，又走到了Harry的椅子前。Harry怔怔地看着，Malfoy这次把脸扭向别处，重新跨上了Harry的大腿，然后弯下膝盖转动他的臀部直到真的坐到了Harry的腿上。

当Malfoy被皮革包裹住的屁股挨到他的胯部时，Harry猛地抽了一口气。Malfoy坐定身子，然后轻轻地扭了扭，人群为Malfoy做出的背向牛仔式疯狂了，包括Harry的叛徒朋友们。Malfoy用手抓住Harry的双腿。他挺起背向前倾身，双手从Harry的腿上滑到他的脚踝上。

Harry不能确定哪一样感觉更好：是滑下他双腿的手还是向后抵在他的老二上摩擦的屁股。

好吧，呃，大概是后者。

但那双手也挺棒。

那双手是见鬼的超棒，Malfoy修长的手指正轻轻地抓住他。

Harry吞眼了一下，闭上眼。但他立刻又睁开了因为Malfoy直起身子向后靠在了Harry的身上，他的后背紧贴Harry的胸膛，他的脑袋亲密地倒在Harry的肩膀上。突然，Harry感觉到了Malfoy的呼吸。Malfoy抬起手臂箍住Harry的后脑。他摆动起身子，在Harry的勃起上摩擦自己，一边对着Harry的耳朵喷出灼热的气息。

而他的气息是……颤抖的，不稳的……

欲火中烧的。

Harry让自己看向这个正在他大腿上扭动的生物。白色的T恤几乎能被看透，在这样的近距离里他能看见布料下Malfoy暗色的乳头，坚硬而勾人舔舐。Malfoy扭动他的躯干，他的乳头诱人地贴到了棉布上。

Harry吞咽一口。他也开始摆动起臀部，贴在Malfoy屁股上的老二抽动了一下，而Malfoy抵在他的耳廓上抽了口气。

现在，Harry抓紧椅子的原因完全变成了另外一个：不是因为窘迫，而是为了阻止自己的抓住他，触碰他，在整个酒吧的朋友面前挑逗他。

因为该死的，这感觉太好了！

他用余光看到Seamus和Dean击了个掌。但他不在乎。他看见Parvati悄声对Luna说了些什么然后两人一起咯咯笑了。但他不在乎。他看见Pansy对Lee眨了眨眼。但他不在乎。

Harry只在意Malfoy从他的身上站了起来。但只是为了再一次面向他。Harry能够看见他涨红的脸和脖子，还有他放大的瞳孔。然后Malfoy又跨到Harry的大腿上坐了下去。他用他长长的，强壮的胳膊环住Harry的脖子，然后用他坚硬的老二和Harry的一起蹭了起来，几乎都没有再用‘跳舞’做为伪装。

他灼热的吐息喷在Harry的脸上，他的双手插进Harry的头发，手指在里面抚动。他向前倾过身子，又一次把嘴唇靠到了Harry的耳朵上。音乐接近尾声。他舔了舔Harry的耳垂，然后低声道，“哪儿都别去。我还没完。”

在Harry意识到自己被给出了坐下别动的指令之前，Malfoy已经站起了身。他低头对Harry露出一个微笑然后向后退开，人群开始鼓掌。他们大声喊叫，而Harry在余韵中眨了眨眼，下体硬得像石头一样，Malfoy对他抛了个媚眼然后卖弄地鞠了一躬，激起一阵嘘声和口哨。

Harry呆在椅子里的原因并不是服从指令。他呆在椅子里是因为他被震惊到无法动弹了。

Malfoy向酒保招了招手。“再来一杯威士忌，”他喊。当酒杯被倒满时，他从吧台上端起它仰头一口干了下去。他把空杯子递到Seamus手上，然后从Harry的身边经过走向圆靶。他拔下三个飞镖，走到线后，摆好姿势，举起左手，迅速地射中了三次红心。

见鬼的没有一点问题。

整个房间都惊呆了。

然后Malfoy咧开嘴看向他，再一次勾了勾他的手指。

他惊讶地发现自己竟然还有力气站起来并保持平衡。当他走向站在房间中央的Malfoy时，低语声四处响起。然后Malfoy伸出手，抓住Harry的前襟，把他狠狠地拽了过来，让他们的嘴唇撞在一起。

欢呼声在整个房间里炸开了，Harry惊讶于这间屋子还能呆在地基上。

有那么一会儿，Harry失去了意识。他不能呼吸，不能思考。他只是站在那里，Malfoy的嘴唇贴在他的唇上。然后，像着了魔一样，Harry不由自主地抓住了Malfoy的腰，撬开他的唇，然后把舌头舔进了Malfoy的嘴巴，即使他实际上并没感受到什么魔法。

整间屋子是不是都疯狂了，Harry不在意，他也听不见。他只能听见血流在他的脑袋里搏动。他只能感觉到Malfoy回吻他，他们舌头相触碰，Malfoy的手臂环上了他的脖子，他自己的正紧紧地抱在Malfoy的中段，他的双手用力地按住Malfoy的后背让他们紧贴在一起。

而且Malfoy尝起来棒极了。他的嘴唇很柔软，但他的亲吻很激烈。他的味道，当然了，像火焰威士忌，他们转变了一个亲吻的姿势，Harry发出一声呻吟，然后更深，更慢，更温柔地探索起对方的唇间。

他感觉到人群重新走动了起来，歌曲换了一首，交谈声响起。他感觉到人们融在他们的周围，开始了跳舞。他能察觉到所有这些事情。但他的世界里主要只剩了一样东西：Malfoy，Malfoy，Malfoy，你这个见鬼的漂亮的浑蛋，Malfoy……

也许是半首歌过去了，他们终止了亲吻开始喘气。

Harry这才迟迟地意识到他们正随着音乐轻轻晃动身体。

Malfoy对他露出一个得意的笑。“好吧，挺有趣的，不是么？”

“是啊，”Harry同意，爱死了Malfoy的身体贴在他的身上的感觉。“非常有趣。”

“我想我可能挺喜欢你的朋友，”Malfoy漫不经心地告诉他。

“真的？”

“Mm，”Malfoy肯定。他们前后晃动起来。这甚至不是一首慢歌。Harry才不在意这个。Malfoy的手指正在贴近他头骨底部的头发里来回抚弄，让他想要再一次的颤抖。“他们根本就不知道他们让自己卷进了什么，但他们只是一个劲地继续下去，不是吗？又愚蠢又格兰芬多。”

“我也不清楚自己被卷进了什么，”Harry告诉他。“你是从哪儿学会那样投飞镖的？”

Malfoy的眼睛闪闪发亮。“无可奉告，Potter。”

Harry翻了翻白眼。“你有什么是可以告诉我的，Malfoy？”

他的目光落到了Harry的嘴唇上。“我可以告诉你，我认为我们应该再一次亲吻。”

“没问题，”Harry回答。

然后就这样他们吻了起来。就这样。Harry惊讶于Malfoy张开双唇时是多么的轻易，他让Harry的舌头伸进他的嘴里，让他品尝他。他们进行了一场相当平常的谈话（在彼此的怀抱中），现在他们又亲吻了起来，但这一次是Draco向Harry嘴里呻吟出声，他在Harry的身上磨蹭自己，让他感觉到自己依然束缚在那条性感裤子里的坚硬欲望。

从整件事开始到现在，Harry第一次意识到了它会非常有可能的导致一场性爱。

大写的性爱。

和Draco Malfoy。

他自己的老二在牛仔裤里跳了跳，Malfoy向他们的吻中低声哼哼，把他的手垂到Harry的屁股上捏了捏。

这足以让Harry猛地抽气打断亲吻。

“还好吗？”Malfoy问他，不知怎的依然在低声哼哼。

Harry看着他被黑色眼线勾画过的眼睛眨了眨，他的舌头伸出来舔了舔下唇。“很好。”

“Potter？”

“嗯，Malfoy？”

“你想出去吗？”

“去哪里？”Harry决定他需要问一下。

Malfoy倾过身子，向他的耳中低语道。“某个你能好好干我的地方。”

“我有一间公寓，”Harry脱口而出。“我是说，我们可以去那儿。做那件事。去我的公寓，我是说。”

他感觉Malfoy抵在他的耳朵上微笑了，然后轻轻地咬住了他的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻扯动。然后他说，“听起来不错，”而且他听上去是真心这么认为的。

Harry开始有点难以相信这一切都是真的。

但接着Malfoy抓起了他的手，开始拉着他穿过人群，但不是走向大门。

“去哪儿——？”

“我需要先干一件事，”Malfoy说，领他一起走向吧台。他松开Harry的手，又一次掏出了他的钱袋。在Seamus和Dean的注视下，Malfoy重重地把大约五十块加隆砸到了吧台上。“我请这些人喝一杯，”他说。

“他认真的？”Seamus问Harry。

Harry耸耸肩。“看起来是。”

然后Malfoy又一次抓起他的手，在他的朋友们点单时，一点也不轻柔地把他拉向了出口。

“敬Malfoy！”某个人喊道。

“敬Malfoy，”Harry自语道，忍不住微笑起来。

Malfoy向他转过身，捏了捏他的手，然后眨了眨眼。

～

Harry翻了个身，阳光正透过半开的窗帘钻进房里，射得他皱起了脸。他用一只手盖住眼睛然后打了哈欠。他在床上伸了伸懒腰，发现身上的几处肌肉有些奇怪的酸痛，而他的手碰上了一个比枕头要硬而且要软的东西。

而且也更赤裸。

Harry的眼睛猛地睁开了，他转过头发现……

……那不是个梦。

亲爱的梅林，他就躺在那里，Draco Malfoy。他的头发凌乱地翘起，还有他光裸的背部是Harry所见过的最美丽的景象之一。

他昨晚干了Draco Malfoy。

三次。

天杀的三次！

这也许能解释他的大腿为什么疼了。虽然作为一个傲罗要经历很多体能的训练，但总有些事情是训练也没用的，比如一整晚的性爱，Harry郑重地思考，虽然一个大到愚蠢的傻笑正在他的脸上绽开。

操，那太美妙了！记忆接二连三地向他涌来，直到他的傻笑开始绷得脸有点疼，他感觉自己可以拿起扫帚在房间里全裸着飞一圈。

他还记得当他们从大门撞进屋子时那个激烈的吻。衣服被扔得到处都是。他解不开Draco的皮裤，Draco说了一声，“去它的，”然后直接把它消影无踪了。

他还记得自己在看见Draco的身体时那种几乎要把口水流到身上的感觉，还有它在他探索的手掌下是什么感觉。

他还记得Draco为他口交了将近了一个小时，还有Draco是如何不让他射出来。那双闪闪发光的眼睛从他的腿间看向Harry。他的嘴巴因为吮吸他的老二而肿胀……

Harry还记得他翻过Draco的身子，然后用同样长的时间舔舐他美妙的屁股。他还记得Draco真的为此哭喊了出来，他的屁股在Harry的嘴上愉快而纵情地扭动的样子让Harry想干他想得快要发疯。

然后他干了他。

最开始，Draco用双手和膝盖撑住自己，他的屁股在Harry的臀部上弹动，Harry看着自己的阴茎深深地插进去然后重新出现。

然后，在他们刚刚高潮完，像树懒一般躺在那里喘息时，Harry转过身，把Draco依然汗津津的双腿分开，然后面对面地上了他。Harry咬住他的嘴唇，回忆Draco在Harry用力干他时射出来的表情——那对蹙起的眉头还有张开的嘴。他紧紧抓住Harry肩膀的样子……

他说“Potter……Potter……操，Potter……”的样子，就好像Harry的名字在他的嘴里不再是什么肮脏的东西。

就好像说他的名字成了一件愉悦的事。

再然后，在他们下床走进厕所之后（在厕所里，他们同时向小便池里撒尿，然后像小男孩儿那样为此大笑），他们全裸着走到厨房用高脚杯装凉开水喝，然后从Harry的壁橱里扫荡出奇怪的食品搭配：饼干还有水果还有吐司上的青豆。（以及更多的饼干。因为上床是件体力活，容易让人饿。）

再然后他们光着屁股坐在那里聊天。然后聊天然后聊天然后聊天，他们的交流变得轻松了，甚至连他们的嘲讽都变得柔和——就像一条荆棘上开满了它自己恼人的小花。

再然后Draco打了个哈欠，说他应该回家了。Harry抓住他的手然后故作腼腆地微笑。“再来一次？”

然后他们回到床上。夜色深而空旷，就好像他们是世界上唯二两个睡意正浓却没睡的人。

Harry让Draco翻过身侧躺，然后插进一根手指，然后愉悦地听到了一声欲望下略带不适的呜咽。不是说Harry想要弄疼他。但不管怎样那声音非常的动人。

然后Harry缓慢地推了进去。那么的缓慢。Draco用力地抓住了他的臀部，但很快他们就一起摆动了起来，贴在对方疲惫的身体上一同移动，而Draco的感觉是那么的好——柔软而温暖，紧紧地缠住他。

Harry用了很长时间才高潮。Draco对他低语，“感觉好棒……该死的好棒……来吧，Potter……射进来，Potter……射进我身体里，Harry……

Harry……”

实际上那是他所记得的最后一件事：他无与伦比的高潮。他不记得他是怎么滑出来或者睡着的了。他不记得Draco的入睡。什么都不记得。

但现在他就在这儿了。他们都在这儿。

Harry侧过身，用一只手肘撑住身体，然后他注视着Draco的背……注视着在他的熟睡中呼吸。

他的背部升起又落下，升起又落下。他的鼻子发出一声小小的抽气声。Harry意识到如果动作足够慢，他说不定可以把盖在Draco臀部上的床单拉掉并且不把他惊醒，然后就能随心所欲地猛盯他的美妙的屁股。

Harry扬起眉毛，为自己的聪明才智点了点头。他开始了行动。但当他把床单拉下Draco动人的臀部时……好吧，Harry只想想给他来一次肛吻。

对于一个瘦子来说，Draco的臀部相当的丰满。它能那么完美地溢出Harry紧握的手掌。他小小的入口柔软而温暖又任人摆布。也许只需要一个迅速的清理一新，Harry就能探过身用他的舌头擦过那处诱人的褶皱，然后……

就在这时，Draco伸了伸腰然后发出了一声呻吟。Harry的心狂乱地跳了起来。他等待着Draco意识到他在哪儿。等待着他转过身然后对Harry露出一抹邪恶的笑。等待着，像个绅士一样， Draco完全醒来然后开始吃他的屁股作为早餐。

“什么……？”Draco含糊地说道。他揉了揉眼睛，低头看了看自己的手，然后做了一件他完全料想不到的事情：

他尖叫了。

Harry向后跳了大概一英尺。“我靠，怎么了？”

“别过来，Potter！你敢动！”Draco尖叫道。

“什么？为什么？”

“就是别过来，我说过了！”Draco嚎道。然后他抓起床单，跳下床逃进了厕所。

厕所门被砰的摔上，而Harry只是在原处静静地坐了一会儿，全身赤裸因为他的床单被扯走了，他眨眨眼。

然后他皱起眉。

然后挪动他正在抗议的四肢，从爬下床然后穿过走廊走向厕所。他抬起手轻轻敲了敲门。“Draco？出什么问题了？”

他听见自己的魔药柜被打开了，然后是一声傲慢的咒骂。“你他妈的把魔药都放在哪儿呢，Potter？”

“什么魔药？”Harry隔着门大喊。

“怎么会有人不把魔药放在魔药柜里？”Draco怒气冲冲。

“你能出来吗？或者只要告诉你需要什么，如果我有，我就去拿来，”Harry提议。

“你是不是看过我这副样子了？你疯了吗？”

“看到你哪副样子？”Harry相当的困惑。他从来没有在事后遇到过这样的情况。确实，上一次做这档子事还是在几个月前，虽然他不是什么风流的男人，但还是。他的了解足够让他意识到现在的状况很奇怪。而且很令人担心。

一个想法突然击中了他。“你不会是在担心……我是说，我采取了所有的预防措施。我用了三个不同的魔咒……”

“我知道这个，蠢驴，”Draco恼怒地说道。“我也在场，记得吗？”

“那你见鬼的到底在找什么？”Harry叹气道。“为什么不让我帮你？”

厕所门被甩开了。“这！”Draco冲他的脸大喊，手指向自己的脸。“这就是为什么！”然后他重新甩上了门。“我要你去我家里把我的魔药拿来。”

Harry的皱眉慢慢地转变成了一个温暖的微笑。“Draco……”他开口。但他清了清喉咙。他最不想要的就是让自己听起来很有优越感。但这场对话似乎真的没有更正常的进行方式了，他觉得。“所以你的妆有一点花了。这没——”

“Potter，我希望你不要把这句话说完，然后好心地帮我把我的魔药拿来，拜托。”

Harry感觉到了一点点心碎，他能听出Draco正在努力控制情绪。而且失败了。Harry把一只手掌贴到门上，就好像这样能够安抚他。“Draco。你能出来吗？我有话要对你说。”

沉默。

“Draco？”

“什么。”他就在门的另一头。好吧，至少他挪近了。这也算是一点成功。Harry露出微笑。

“你能出来吗？就一下。求你？”

“不。”

Harry叹了口气。“隔着门我没法说这些话。瞧，我向你保证，你可以重新把自己锁进去，而我会拿来任何你要的魔药，只要你把门打开三分钟然后听我说完。”

沉默。

整整一分钟过去了。

然后Draco打开了锁，他打开门，站在那里，Harry的床单裹在他的身上，眼线在他的脸上留下两道黑痕，看起来悲惨极了。“两分钟。”他说，眼睛盯着脚下的地板。

“你从没有和别人一起睡过夜，对吗？”

Draco在他的注视下吞咽了一下，用沉默做出了全部的回答。Harry的心为他胀了起来。它为他俩都胀了起来。也许Draco以前一晚上从酒吧里带走了三个人，但显然他只在Harry的怀里入睡过。这为Harry提供了推进的自信。

“你觉得你的美丽是因为这个，对吗？”他伸出手用拇指擦了擦Draco的脸颊，黑色的眼影似乎在他的脸上留下了暗色的小溪。

Draco畏缩了一下，但没有退开。

“看着我，”Harry轻柔地说。

Draco眨眨眼睛然后抬起了视线。他之前一定没有注意到Harry的全裸，因为现在他的眼睛闪了闪，似乎想要撅着嘴微笑。“你的鸡巴露在外面，Potter，”他说道。

Harry抬起胳膊。“我的所有东西都露在外面，Draco，”他说。“看到了吗，这个疤是三个月前，在我没用魔杖把一只愤怒的八眼巨蛛打退时留下的。”他指了指肚子上的一道凹凸不平的丑陋紫色凹陷。“我现在肩膀背后还长着一颗痘，”他继续道，转过身给他看。他又转回身子。“我的大脚趾看起来像铲子一样，而我的头发，就像你非常清楚的，臭名昭著，还有，”Harry叹了口气，“两道伏地魔留下的小疤。但就算这样你还是想要和我上床。”

Draco翻了翻白眼。“这不一样。我——”

“你，”Harry捧起他的脸，“美丽到我几乎无法忍受。老天，我过去的那么多星期都不敢把你请过来喝酒，就是因为你的美好让我感到胆怯。”

“那是因为我花了功夫，Potter，”Draco争论。

“不，”Harry回答。“Draco，我喜欢你的眼线。我喜欢你的皮裤。它们都火辣到爆炸。”高兴地看见Draco脸红了，他继续道，走得更近。“但真正让你美丽的不是这些。你知道是什么吗？”

Draco慢慢地摇了摇头。

Harry把手垂到了他的胸前。“是它，”他说。

“我瘦巴巴的胸？”

“不是，你个浑蛋，尽管我要告诉你我能舔你的乳头一整天。”

又是一阵脸红。Harry在内心胜利地欢呼。

“那是什么？”Draco撅起嘴。

“你，”Harry说。“就是你。全部的你。每一部分的你。你走路的姿势。你投飞镖的样子。你摆动那对下流的臀部的方式。你的自信，还有它是如何不再带着刻薄。”Harry吞咽了一下。“你的心，蠢货。”

Draco对他眨了眨眼。他反抗地抬起下巴，那性感到不可思议的趾高气昂又回来了一点儿。“你喜欢我的屁股。”

Harry垂下手抓住他的臀部把他拉近。Draco抽了一口气。

“该死的没错，”Harry告诉他。

“还有我走路的样子？”

“岂止喜欢。

“还有其它的什么？”

“是的，Draco。还有其它的一切。你的眼线可以一直流到膝盖，但只要你像昨晚那样对我抛个媚眼，我就会和你一起倒上床，无须多言。”

Draco的脸上绽开一个微笑。“还有我的膝盖呢，Potter？”

“操，为什么我们还在说话？”Harry抱怨道。他把他们的嘴唇撞到一起，把他的舌头滑进Draco的嘴里。深深地亲吻他。

Draco松开了床单，然后用手臂环上了Harry脖子，像他们的吻中呻吟。Harry的手抚上Draco的背，然后紧紧地拥住了他。他感觉到Draco的下体抵在他的大腿上硬了，他的阴茎跟着做出响应。

Draco向后退了退，只是刚好从他们的吻中抽出。“你的两分钟用完了，”他说。

“还需要我去帮你拿魔药吗？”Harry问，收紧了他的胳膊。

“我大概可以先凑合和你一起洗个澡，”Draco对他说。“也许再附加一些帮助。”

Harry的老二抬得更高了，他微笑道。“我是个非常棒的共浴者，”他宣称。“尤其擅长解决两腿间的一些区域。”

Draco会给他一个微笑。“哦，我知道。”

Harry用身体把他逼回浴室里，Draco顺从地后退了。

“我正在猜想，我能让你在把脸上那些东西洗掉一半之前射出来，”Harry若有所思道。

“你可真是狂妄过头，Potter。”

Harry控制住嗤鼻子的欲望。然后抬起一根眉毛。或者说试图抬起。他根本就没有Draco做得那么娴熟。“想要打个赌吗？”

Draco扬起他美丽的脸大笑了起来，而Harry的胸膛在听到他发出了这么愉悦的声音时绷紧了。“只要你不邀请你的朋友，”他说。

Harry露出一个微笑。他伸过胳膊扭开淋浴的喷头。然后把手掌覆上了Draco美妙的屁股，他捏了捏。“成交，”他说。

他们站到喷头下，拉上了浴帘。

八分钟之后，Draco喘息着，“作弊鬼，”一边射进了Harry嘴里，黑色的眼影依然勾画在他的眼睛周围。这时Harry才想起他们还没有定过赌注，没有定过输家要干什么。

片刻之后，他意识到，这个赌根本没有输家。

End


End file.
